The Smooth Emerald
by PricklyCacti
Summary: The War is over and the Surprise Division gets the okay to head back to the front line and then homeward. However the Surprise Division has a surprise of their own when they awaken and find their Captain gone! Kankurō-centric with dots of NaruGaa


The Smooth Emerald

Author; Rabi-chan26

Summary; The War is over and the Surprise Division gets the okay to head back to the front line and then homeward. However the Surprise Division has a surprise of their own when they awaken and find their Captain gone!

Rating- T (may go up from here)

Pairings- Kankurō (platonic new friend!) NaruGaa

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, I wish to buy some of the books though.

Music- Miles Away- Madonna

Chapter 1: Tumbling

The sun sank slowly into the horizon, the skyline was a mix of pink red and slivers of orange surrounding the glowing disk. _'Like a white hot shuriken into an enemy's unprotected belly.'_ Kankurō gave a deep shudder at the morbid thought, subsequently pulling the thick Suna-issued desert blanket tighter around his himself. The action was more of an automatic self-comforting rather than the need for any true warmth, seeing as the forest twilight was far warmer than the nights in Suna had been. For God's-sake it pretty much was 32°F at night! That was below waters freezing point!

Shifting from his precarious perch along the tree branches, his muscles protested being in such a cramped position for so long, he sighed quietly to himself as he stretched and relaxed and glanced downward. The fire was blazing warm and brightly in the middle of the hastily constructed camp, it was however the only man-made sound that stirred the silence tonight. Everyone of the Allied Shinobi Forces' Surprise Attack Division was exhausted; chakra or otherwise. After arriving at the small clearing that they were now resting in most fell into a deep gentle slumber. The painted puppet master had worn down most of his chakra in the last battle before the War was over. He had lasted all of five seconds before collapsing, he had awoken from a dreamless sleep many hours later during a small break from returning homeward. Afterwards he had ordered everyone to have a rest before they continued. One thing he had not counted on and what didn't really surprise him was that every single one of them were not going to wake-up any time soon. Kankurō gave a resigned shrug and took up being the lookout as even they had been to tired to stay awake.

The captain of the Surprise Division took this time and silence to go over his thoughts and feelings.

Just going over the last fight and having the fastest hawk Takamaru deliver the scroll of victory from his brother was enough to make him smile stupidly, and feel giddy._ 'The war was over...'_ Kankurō repeated this one short sentence over and over again in his head. Nothing in his short life had ever tasted as sweet or danced along his tongue as this, one, short sentence did now. Although his face betrayed nothing due to his shinobi training, inwardly his heart was jolting happily in his chest. The though of seeing his older sister and younger brother made his fingers twitch excitedly, feeling the sudden and slightly foreign need to squeeze his siblings in a hug reminiscent of Gaara's Sand Binding Coffin. He suddenly smirked thinking about Temari's would-be expression maybe mortification and Gaara's outward silence but internal joy. His sister would probably smack him with her fan, but feeling of affection would most likely outlive the light punishment, as for Gaara, he would most likely remain stoic but his eyes would smile.

The Suna Jōnin frowned to himself trying for the life of him to remember when the last time he had hugged either of his siblings. Kankurō frown deepened realizing not once had he ever hugged his brother for the joy of it, and when he had last hugged Temari was a fuzzy time when his mother had been alive a few months before his mother was pregnant with Gaara. 'Has it really been so long?' Feeling his puppeteer hood sticking to his neck due to the humidity in the air, he reached up and pulled off his hood, using his free hand to roughly comb through his scruffy mane with his fingers. This action was a comforting one that he remembered hazily that his mother used to do to get him to calm down.

Kankurō after adjusting his shock of dark strawberry-brown hair, he resolved to hug his siblings until they both turned blue from lack of air. Although he planned on doing it without anybody else seeing, he had pride and he was sure as hell not going to falter and embarrass himself by acting like a puppy suffering from extreme separation anxiety. Sighing once again into the now decidedly humid night, he subconsciously counted the days that they had spent out here in No-Man's-Land, slowly he came to the realization that he and the rest if their scraggly group had spent up to 1 whole month by themselves, he hoped silently that they would be homeward bound soon.

So lost in his thoughts and ideas that he didn't even notice the enemy, until it was too late. He felt a dangerous presence, startled by this sudden revelation he turned the upper-half of his torso and was met with a blunt object to his temple. Black quickly entered his vision, he lost all control of his body due to being stunned. His captor worked quickly and bound him in some-sort of strange foreign binding-jutsu being placed on himself. Lifting his head to view his tormentor his dazed features soon filled with shock, then it all went dark.

To Be Continued?

I was writing this because I know everybody has their One Top Character and one of mine is the brother of the current Kazekage. However I was severely disappointed with the lack of fan fiction about this character. Temari has her following and Gaara well he has to worry if he gets lost at night. So I decided to write a fic about Kankurō without an romantic OC and after the War. Let's see what happens!


End file.
